You're Not Alone
by LadyHelenaGray
Summary: Roger's younger sister Rose reunites with her brother.But what happens when Mark falls for her? Will he have to end up picking between his perfect match and his best friend?
1. Knock Knock

**A/N:** Okay so this is my first non Marker Fanfic, I hope you like Mark/OC. I really hope you enjoy, I' m a little iffy on this so please R&R! Also may get a bit smutty later on...maybe...:)

**You're not alone **

It was late, past midnight most definitely. Mark had woken yet again to the cold darkness around him. Damn he wasn't cold when I was asleep; at least he didn't think so. Pulling the blankets around him tighter he tossed and turned trying hard to get cozy. It didn't really work but he settled anyway. Mark was perfectly still for a few moments before he realized that there was a very loud thumping sound coming from the other room. His cheeks went red, and he tried hard not to listen to the sounds of Mimi and Roger having sex.

"Oh, God." he sighed seconds before a heard the very same statement being shouted by Mimi. He turned over again and pulled the blankets over his head trying to muffle the sound. It wasn't bad enough that he was all alone night after cold night thinking about how badly he wanted someone to help warm him up a little. No, it wasn't bad enough that every day he got to watch his friends- the happy couples- taking such joy in each other. No, it was just being waved in his face, like all the facts that-though true- he hated. That every relationship he had ever been in went down in flames, that it had been so long since he had been with a women...that he was, well, very lonely. He'd think about these things every night. About the things that scared him, about the things that were true.

Mark was very tried the next morning and spent a good hour simply laying in bed. The only reason he even bother getting up was that he had to go to the bathroom. That day he was lucky, it was one of his days off. Working at Buzzline had some good things coming out of it. Like money to buy food, and the random baskets of assorted things that Lexi would send over when she was overly pleased with him. Though every time this had happened he had come home to see that Roger was already picking through them, taking what he wanted. Mark didn't really care though, he'd just roll his eyes at the boldness of his friend. Or maybe Roger just seemed bold compared to Mark's timid-ness.

Mark lingered in the bathroom longer then he needed to. After washing his face he began examining himself in the mirror. First he looked at his bare chest. It's not too bad he thought to himself. He was pale as hell, a bit thin, but still toned, not as much as Roger but enough. His ocean blue eyes ran over his facial structure. Again, not bad, excluding that fact his eyebrows and eyelashes looked nonexistent. Finally he looked over his yes-I-just-got-out-of-bed hair. He then started running his fingers through his hair wondering how to make it look okay.

"Hey!" there was a loud knock on the door. "Get out of that God damned bathroom!" Roger shouted.

"In a minute." Mark said calmly not trying to move faster then he would normally.

"Mark, get out or I'll come in there and pull you out!"

"You are so impatient."

"You've been in there long enough."

"Whatever."

"Well I warned you. Pull up your pants."

"What?"

Just as Roger said he came through the door and forcefully shoved him out. Mark had just finished getting dressed went he looked up to see Roger leaning in the door way.

"You know, Mark, I'm sorry for kicking you out of the bathroom."

Mark looked at him stunned, Roger almost never said sorry.

"It's okay." He went back to folding his pyjamas.

"No, I mean I feel bad for you man. It must be lonely. I shouldn't have interrupted you and I'm sorry?"

"Roger what are you going on about? What's lonely? And why are you sorry?"

"For stopping you from jacking off."

"What!" Mark's face went red. "I wasn't jacking off!"

"Yeah, sure." He rolled his eyes.

"No really I wasn't!"

"Them what were you doing?" he raised his eyebrow.

"Well, if you must know I was fixing my hair."

Roger burst out laughing.

"But it's true!"

"Mark, really it's nothing to be ashamed of. I know if I go a few days without Mimi I'm horny as hell."

"Can we please stop talking about this?"

Roger cocked his head.

"Do you know you've folded that shirt like three time."

Mark tossed it down on his bed.

"Well maybe I'd be more awake if you and Mimi didn't keep me up all night!"

"Oh you heard that...wasn't it awesome?"

Mark groaned and walked past his roommate into the living room.

"Man, you don't get out much, and by much I mean not at all."

"You're point?"

"You need to get laid."

Mark was very taken aback by this.

"Really you need to admit you've been acting really pissed off. And you know what always helps me relax? Sex."

"Please can you just-"

"We could go down to the Cat Scratch Club and-"

"No! I don't want to go. Plus I'm too busy."

"Doing What!"

"Ah, It's called a job, maybe you should try one?"

"But today's your day off." Roger pointed out.

"I'm going out to film."

"Wow, you are the only guy in the world that would pick filming homeless people over sex."

Mark liked to stay buried in his work. Well he didn't like it all that much, but to him it was normal, it was a way out of all the stress he never wanted to come to turns with. When he was deep in his work he didn't need to think. Another thing Mark didn't want to admit was that he was acting a bit on edge lately and why not? He hated his job, he was often ignored by his friends, no woman ever seemed to be interested in him, and he was having some concerns about Roger. But he didn't want to go there.

About a week later Mark came home from work and through himself down on the couch very frustrated with Lexi. Most times he despised her but still had to play nice hoping that one day she would give in and let him film the thing he wanted. There was a knock on the door and Mark sighed at the sound. He did _not_ want to be bothered right now by anyone. Not Mimi who would no doubt sit with Roger on the couch all night with their mouth stuck together, or Collins and Angel and all their blissful love, defiantly not Maureen. There was another louder knock. Unhappily Mark sat up.

"Open the God damned door!" the person on the other side of the door call.

Mark swung open the door and froze. Standing before him was a woman he had never seen before. A beautiful woman he had never seen before. Her face was round with full pink lips and big brown eyes. Though his eyes quickly slid down to her body and her overly eccentric punk clothing. What captured his attention the most was her long thick raven black curls, highlighted by a streak of pink running down the side.

She opened her mouth about to say something but then stopped. She looked shocked. Then her eyes looked behind Mark and lit up. He turned to see Roger standing there looking just as shocked.

"Ro?" he breathed sharply.

She was almost in tears.

"Roger!" she pushed pasted Mark and jumped in Rogers arms.

Great, Mark sighed, Another gorgeous women mooning over Roger. 


	2. I'm Rose

**A/N:** I don't no why, still a bit iffy on this, but I'm going to keep going. IT Will get better. I hope you enjoy.

Mark stood there for a few moments trying hard to understand what was going on. She was still holding on to him very tightly. Both of their faces were lit up, both of them talking so fast he could barely understand them. Mark also noticed that her hair hung almost to her waist. He continued to watch the curls bounce up and down as she did, the two broke apart.

"Mark," Roger, who still looked shocked, yet beaming, grinned at his roommate. "Th-this is my sister, Rose..." Mark hopped that she would turn to him and introduce herself, perhaps in her joy hug him too. But no she was still staring up at Roger

"Oh, I'm so happy you're here, so happy you're okay."

"How, how did you even find me?"

"Oh, it's a long story."

"Here, come and sit down."

"I'll put some tea on." Mark said unsure if the two heard him. He turned to see that she had left about three large bags in the hallway. Sighing he pulled them in and entered the kitchen to see the siblings sitting at the table.

"I shouldn't have stopped writing you."

"It's okay, I mean I understand why, you were so messed up back then. But you're clean new and-and nothing else matters. I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks, so how did you find me? Why are you here?"

"Well when you stopped writing, I thought something might be wrong..." Mark looked through the tea bags pretending that he was having trouble choosing a flavour. "...So I asked around and heard you were in New York. I didn't have enough money at that time so I had to stay home and saved. I stayed until-well, last week-"

"He kicked you out too did he?" Roger leaded back in his chair.

"No."

"I guess I'm not surprised you were his favourite, probably 'cause you were actually his kid."

"Ha! He didn't love me anymore then he loved you."

"Yeah, well he didn't beat_ you_."

Mark stopped and listened hard. Roger never talked about his family life, never. Even though he felt a little bad about doing this, he had always wanted to know more about that part of Roger's life. Hell, up to this point he didn't even know he had a sister.

"I chose to leave."

"Couldn't be around him anymore?"

"Yeah, so I came here. Did some more asking around and here I am!" She smiled again a wide smile that lit up her whole face.

"God," Roger chuckled and touched her hand. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too." Rose said as Mark put to full cups on the table near them. They said nothing to him, too focused on each other. Mark, not wanting to be a bother left giving them time to talk alone. He didn't really know what to think about all of this. But then again it did really matter much to him at all. He was happy that Roger was happy and that all.

It was about eleven when Mark woke up. He hadn't even realized that he had fallen in the first place. He stood on wobbly legs and walked into the living room, Roger was sitting there by himself.

"Hey." Mark said quietly.

"Oh," Roger turned to look at him.

"Did she leave?"

"No, she's asleep."

Mark sat beside him looking puzzled.

"She's in my room. She's going to be here for a few days until she can get her place. She got her eye on an apartment."

"Oh."

"It's been so long. Damn, I still can't believe it."

"Well I'm happy for you..."

"I feel terrible." Roger put his head in his hands.

"Roger don't. I mean relative sometimes family members don't see each other as much as they should. I know I don't call my mother as much as I should, but it's okay."

"No! You don't understand this is different. Back when we were young, home life wasn't great. And-and I was there for her, all the time I was always there." He stared to choke up a little, Mark put his hand on his friends shoulder. "I mean I'm only three years older than her, but I was more of a dad then her dad was to her. And I got kicked out, she wanted to go with me but she was still in school. I just...left her. "

"Roger it's okay. She looked so happy to see you, I didn't think she has any hard feeling."

"I know...I just feel bad, I should have been looking out for her."

"Well just don't forget to look out for yourself too. By the way, how are you feeling today?"

"Not bad." Roger sniffled a little bit. "Maybe I'm over reacting. I don't know, I just feel like I'm responsible for her in say way. You know, you have a sister don't you?"

"Yeah," Mark laughed "An older sister. So there wasn't really a loving protecting relationship. It was more like, living in you perfect older sister's shadow."

This made Roger smile.

"I didn't even ask you, you don't mind her staying here do you?"

"No it's fine, I'm sure we wouldn't take any notice of each other." 

It was early, too early. Mark needed to get up for work and was not happy about the fact. He was half dressed when he bothered to look at the clock. Damn, he was running late. Throwing on his sweater he ran out into the living room and crash into something. He focused his eyes in the semi darkness. He had banged into Rose who was standing there in a too tight tank top and pyjama pants. The first thing Mark noticed was that her pointed nipples were almost visible through the fabric. Being the gentlemen he was, Mark looked away and fixed his eyes on something else.

"Oh I'm sorry." She had a honey sweet voice.

"No it was my fault." Mark said quickly.

"So you're Mark?" she looked him up and down. "Roger told me all about you."

"Oh, that's nice." Mark was still looking away, Rose stepped right in front of him trying to get his attention. "I'm Rose, it's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too."

"God is it always this cold in here." Mark did look at her now. She was shivering.

"Yeah, I have a few extra robes if you want to borrow one."

"That would be nice."

Mark ran back into his bedroom and pulled out the thickest robe he could find, one that kept him warm on the coldest days in the loft. He gave to her and smiled as she wrapped it around herself and a look of comfort came over her face.

"Thank you" she sat down at the table "I'm gonna make some coffee, you want some?" It was tempting.

"No I need to get going." Mark was a bit sheepish.

"Oh, come on." She patted the seat next to her.

"Good morning!" Roger entered looked cheerier than normal. "Did you sleep well?"

Mark was about to answer then saw that he was talking to Rose who, oddly was still looking at Mark.

"Going to work?" Roger was talking to Mark now.

"Yeah, I'll be back around five." Mark told him picking up his bag. "Oh and don't forget to take your AZT." He turned to the door, hand on the knob about to leave, he stopped. The atmosphere in the room changed distinctly. He turned slowly to see Roger with a stony look on his face. Rose was looking up at him wide eyed. She slowly got up and walked closer to him.

"But-that..." her eyes were watery "A-AZT, isn't that...isn't that for people with..."

Mark's heart sunk as the realization hit him. He clapped his hand over his mouth feeling terrible._ Oh God, she didn't know. _ Perhaps Roger was waiting to break it to her, Mark had never thought he was so used to staying it. Roger said nothing.

"_God, Roger!" _she now understood and began to cry. Mark wanted to stay he was to say something, anything to help. But looking at the clock he needed go. Silently he left the room.


	3. Thank You

**A/N**: Okay sorry this has taken so long...working hard on exams. But luckily now I have some time off, so fanfiction time! So happy to be going on with this story.

Mark took his time as he walked up the mountain of stat that leads to the loft. He didn't want to go back he felt that he should give them their time together. At the same time he felt stupid for not realizing what he had done. He opened the door slowly, no one seemed to be there, Mark took a seat on the coach trying to relax when Roger entered the room; he looked deeply unsettled. Mark jumped to his feet.

"Roger, Roger I'm so-"

"No, you didn't do anything wrong."

"But if-"

"I'm mean she had to find out sometime you know? Better sooner than later, right?"He chuckled ever so slightly.

"How is she?" Mark's voice was full of concern.

"She's in my room. She's won't come out, she won't talk me..."

"I'm sorry."

"It doesn't matter." He walked over to the door.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm goona go see Mimi. I've been here all day, maybe she can cheer me up." And with that he left.

Mark tried to ignore the fact that Roger had the luxury of being comforted be a beautiful women. But he continued on has he always did, never minding the fact that burned him so. He went on with his day. A few minute later Mark was sitting at the table with a bowl of soup and his nose in a book when heard a noise. He looked up to see Rose standing just outside of the room. Her eyes were red and puffy and she looked very tired and startled. Instantly Mark took pity on her.

"I'm sorry!" she turned to leave.

"No don't." Mark ran up to her. "Please, come sit."

She looked at him warily and then followed him to the couch.

"Would you like something to eat?"

"Not now."She looked at the floor. The film maker could help but be reminded of himself as he looked at her.

"He didn't tell me either, not at first." He sat beside her. "I remember He kept away from me for days, weeks. I was so worried. One day I just confronted him. He didn't say anything he just gave me a piece of paper. I opened it thinking it was nothing... then I saw the word HIV positive. I didn't know what to think. I didn't want to believe it, that this was really happening...that he wouldn't tell me of all people."

"And who are you!" she snapped at him " Who the hell do you think you are! He didn't tell me of all people. Me! His only sister, his flesh and blood! Why would he do that..." she was starting to cry again. "Do I really mean that little to him?"

"No!" Mark was sure of it. "I think he was just worried about what you might think of him...he really loves you...I know he does."

She smiled a little.

"I'm, I just don't know what to do. I'm so, I'm so..."

"It scary. I think that was the worst day of my life."

"B-but what- how do I help him!"

"Be here. Roger and I were always together before this, afterward it was just... I held his hand through all of this. He needs us more than anything."

"So, when it happened...he wasn't alone." She looked up at him with her big watery eyes. Mark felt an odd twist in his stomach.

"No, not for a second." His voice was so sure she knew he spoke the truth.

"Look, we need help just as much as he does. It's gets really hard sometimes. He has good days and bad days...you need to learn how to deal with it all. Theres this group we go to called life support, you should come, you can talk to people."

"I'll do that." She said slowly. "Sorry for yelling."

"I think you're allowed to yell at a time like this." Mark smiled. She smiled back at him. There was silence.

"You look tired." Mark turned away first.

"I've been crying all day, it takes a lot out of a person."

"Maybe you should get some rest." He got up ready to return to his soup.

"That sounds great."

They began to part in silence.

"Mark?"

He turned sharply.

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

But she had already left. 


	4. Night out

Mark looked around the cafe. It now was packed. If he had gotten there earlier like he had planned to he wouldn't have had to bustle around the many people crowding the place. After saying sorry to the strangers he was bumping into he spotted his friend. They too must have arrived at different times and unable to move the table together. At one table sat Roger, Mimi and Rose. Rose sitting quietly listening to Mimi who seemed to be telling her a story. Her brother sat between them looking overjoyed by the fact the two women in his life were getting a long so swimmingly. Mark hesitated, wondering whether he should bother them or not. He didn't, rather he sat down with Collins, Angel, and Joanne.

"Oh, sweetie you look tired." Angel smiled at Mark.

"I feel tired." He breathed taking his seat.

"Why is she driving you nuts or something?" asked Joanne.

"She's killing me." Mark put his head down

"See seemed nice to me." Angel piped up.

"Yeah," Collins interjected. "But you're not living with her, People always act differently when they're at home."

"What?" Mark looked at his friends a bit started. "What are you talking about?"

"Little miss rocker chick over there." Joanne and Collins pointed to Rose.

"Weird how they both have the same kind of style?" Joanne mused.

"Really? I think it's cute?"

"Oh." Mark turned back from looking at Rose. "I thought you were talking about Lexi?"

"You two still clashing?"

"Something like that."

"What do you think of Rose though?"

"Oh, ah, I think it's great, Roger seems happy."

"Do you like her though?"

"She seems fine. We really haven't talked that much."

"Well if she makes Roger happy that's wonderful." Angel gave her final thought "I think he needs cheering up."

"Yeah..."

* * *

><p>"Do you know how pathetic you are?"<p>

"I'm not really interested." Mark went back to editing.

"Look it's only for an hour or two and with you coming I'll be pleasing everyone."

"How so?" He looked sceptically up at his roommate.

"Look, Rose wants to go out, Mimi likes it when I walk her home, and you'll see just how sad your life is."

" 'How said my life is'?"

"Yeah, by having hot chicks thrown in your face you'll see what you're missing."

"That's okay, I don't really think I want to date a stripper."

"And what's wrong with dating a stripper!"

"Nothing! Most strippers aren't as classy as Mimi."

"Good point. My point still stands though, You need to get laid."

"No, I need to be able to go into work without wanting to strangle Lexi."

"She still making you do segments of random shit?"

"Yes. And I hate it and it just makes me feel dirty."

"...but not in the good way."

"Shut up."

"Look, just try. Remember all those times you bitched at me about never leaving the house?"

Mark sighed deeply.

"Fine."

Ten minutes later Mark came out of his room putting his camera in his bag when he heard a laugh. He looked up and tried to hold back a gasp. Rose was standing by the door looking like the most beautiful thing he ever seen. She wearing a lacy tights with a tight black skirt, and a red tank top under a mess top.

"Are you really bringing a camera to a strip club?" she smiled with those big plump lips of hers.

"Ah...maybe?"

"That's not creepy at all." She laughed. Mark was at a loss for words. "Just kidding. You know I've never been to an S&M strip club before."

"That's-that's nice. There really not that great."

"True. I only go to strip clubs when I want a good laugh."

"Oh...cool."

"Well, how do I look?" she spun around.

Mark tried not to push away his first thought that was how good her breast looked in that top.

"G-Good."

"Are you really wearing that to a strip club!"

"I look great!" She retorted.

"Not you, him." Roger, whom had just entered the room pointed at Mark, who wore jeans , a blazer and a tie.

"You're wearing a tie! A tie! To a strip club, are you fucking kidding me!"

"What?"

"You are unbelievable. Let's go."

Mark, being the awkward person that he was, never really enjoyed going the clubs. Despite the women, who by the way never talked to him, he didn't find it all that interesting. It was loud and full of drunk strangers he didn't care to meet. Roger had abandoned him to hang out with Mimi back stage, Rose was at the bar getting a drink, Mark leading against a wall wondering what a good plan of action was. He watched the women on stage for a while. They weren't all that pretty. But maybe they didn't need to be. Maybe they just needed to dance well and didn't need to be over great...Rose was prettier then all of them. Mark suddenly looked about the room for her. If anything happened to her Roger would murder him. He spotted her. She sat by herself at a table in the corner. She winked at him and beckoned him with one finger like she might a lover. Mark turned around making sure she wasn't calling someone else. She wasn't and he moved forward.

"Having fun?"

"Not so much."

"Yeah I know, no one's fallen off the pole yet, that what I've been waiting for." Mark laughed a little bit Rose's eyes were fixed on him. "Or are you just upset the girls aren't biting tonight?"

"I guess a tie wasn't that bright of an idea."

"I think it's cute." She ran a finger down the tie, Mark was struck still. "Not as cute as our scarf though."

"Hey," Roger and Mimi popped out of nowhere. "Ready to go?"

"God yes!" Mark stood up.

"Mark..." Roger sighed and rubbed his brow. "You're imposable."

The four were almost out the door when Rose dropped her purse. As she bent down to pick up everything that had spilled out on the floor a man come up behind her and slapped her ass. Roger without hesitation punched him in the face.


	5. Date?

**A/N:** Sorry it's been a bit, have a tiny bit of writers block. Hope you enjoy. 

"I don't know why you're making such a big deal about this?" Roger sighed as they walked through the door with Mark.

"You broke his nose! And if I hadn't pulled you off him and got you out of there he might have pressed charges."

"Who cares?"

"The last thing you need is to be in jail."

"It would be worth it, did you see that guy? Pig!"

"I mean it was rude but," Mark couldn't deny the feeling of his face going red when it happened and the desire to tell him off.

"Mark, again, you don't have a little sister, you just don't get it." Roger collapsed in his beat down arm chair."Though it takes me back to the old days."

"Old days?"

"Yeah, guys have always seemed to have taken and interest her, God knows why, she's a bit of a flake."

"Well, she seems to be a bright girl and she's very attractive."

"Attractive?" Roger looked at Mark.

"I mean, that's what they would probably think- anyway what were you saying."

"Oh, yeah, All these guys were always around hitting on her."

"And what did you do?"

"Punched them out mostly." He laughed. "But that's nothing to what I did to her Ex's. But it's not like they didn't bring it on, and I told them right at the beginning If you hurt her, you die."

"You didn't kill them did you?"

"No and don't look so worried they're find... now."

"Just making sure I'm not sharing an apartment with a murderer, that all." There was a bit of a pause. "Are you ready for tomorrow?" Mark said on a caring note.

"Yeah." He thought for a second "We're still, well, we talked about it."

"This will help her, she'll adjust, it'll take time but she'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" Roger looked up at Mark.

"Of course. I adjusted, and I'm still here." Roger had already told Mark his fears about Rose not wanting to stick around and deal with his problems.

"Yes, yes you are...you'll come to right?"

"I've got nothing better to do."

* * *

><p>Though Mark was glad to joined Roger and Rose to the Life Support meeting he felt a little out of place. He chatted a bit with Pam, wanting to see if she was doing better. The rest of his time was spent filming randomly hoping to capture something good as Paul talked with them; they had been in the other room for a good half hour. Mark panned left to what he thought would be an empty window to see Rose in his shot. Not that he minded.<p>

"Hey camera boy." She grinned.

"So Paul wanted to talk Roger alone, I think he might be there for a while."

" Why?"

"Just talking..." she smiled and got up moving closer to him. "Well, while we're waiting do you want to get some coffee?"

"Ah, yeah sure."

Moments later the two were seated close to one another in the cozy coffee shop done the street. This now gave them time to really talk. Up to this Rose was Roger's sister as if that was the only thing in the world she had. Know after just having poured her heart out to Roger about her feeling over his illness he was the last thing she wanted to talk about. It was at this point where Rose started to asked Mark about his interest in film. Which lead to the pair getting up the morning not long past sunset to film.

"People think that things like tragedy are only in stories and far away countries, but it's all around us." Mark led her around the city to all the usual place. All the people on the street, some with AIDS some without, all cold and in pain.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked in a small voice looking at a women who was using a sleeping bag for a house. "Why a documentary about homeless people?" She looked over to him. He seemed slightly embarrassed, as if she was saying it was not a good topic. But she smiled. "I'm just trying to pick your brain scarf boy."

"I can't help them. I don't have the power or the money...but, maybe if I tell their story or get the word out, things might get better in the future."

"That's a good idea."

It was half pass ten when the two were walking through tent city.

"So this is quite the place to bright a girl." She laughed. "How many have you brought here before me?"

Mark blushed and didn't answer. Tell the truth he did bring his last girlfriend there.

"Not that nice is it?"

"No...it is nice in a sad way, like everything you film."

"What, you don't like it?"

"No, you remind me of a painter I know."

"Oh, really? Do I know this painter?"

"Not just yet, but she'd be really interested in see more of your stuff?" Mark looked surprised, surprised but happy. "Want to go back home?"

"Only if the painter will show me some off her stuff?"

Rose gave a wicked grin.

"I'm sure she'll be more than willing." 


End file.
